Party For Two
by leeloo-dalas-multipass84
Summary: Peace is here, they party, then fall in love MA


A bit of fluff for M/A fans, this is based after whatever came and peace is in affect, i didn't feel like writing that at the mo, but i might on a later fic, enjoy!

* * *

After years of fighting for their right to be alive and to belong in the world, the fighting and rallies had stopped. No more declarations of war to kill all 'mutants' where made and White was locked up in the CDC undergoing tests and out of the picture. Finally the peace that the escapees of Manticore had desperately wished for where theirs and by god where they gonna celebrate in style!

A party was organized and everyone, transgenics, normalies, transhumans and ordinaries (thou not for too long, due to the toxins in Terminal city and all) alike where allowed to join into the festivies. A black tie dress code was enforced and so in accordance, everyone was decked out in suits, tuxes, cocktail dress and ball gowns.

Dressed to impress in a shiny new black tux himself and looking as sexy as ever, with his luminous green eyes, cocky smile and his 'just-got-out-of-bed-but-man-do-I-look-fabulous' hair, Alec was all ready to head out and get the party started and couldn't wait to catch up with O.C and Sketchy, even Normal (thou prone to worry bout the man and this drooling habits towards him) , but decided to go and check on Max to she if she finished up on getting ready. Walking up towards her room, his head filled of images of what Max would look like in a dress. Only ever seeing her wear jeans, fingerless gloves, tanks tops and leather, leather and more leather, his mind was getting very creative ideas on what she would look like, so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see that Max was ready and waiting for him just outside her door. When he did finally stop, he had to do a double take.... he could barely believe that the vision he saw in front of him was the same Max that he saw everyday.... instead of the wise-cracking, sassy, sarcastic, 'kick your ass' woman he expected to see, he saw her in all her girlish glory.

Dressed in an off white dress covered in sliver glitter, it showed off her perfect olive skin and clung to her curves in all the right places and backless cut to the thigh, Alec swore that he never saw a more beautiful sight than her right now. She even went all out and curled her hair the way it was a long time ago, bouncing waves that complemented the dress to perfection. Max, oblivious to what her appearance was going to him, watched Alecs' face change from his cocky self to that of a stunned mullet. Max was getting concerned as to what was going on.

"Hey Alec?" She was clicking her fingers in front of his face but got no reply.

"Alec? Alec what's wrong with you?" getting worried more by each passing second; she hit him over the head to snap him out of it.

It worked as Alec refocused on the task at hand.

"Sorry there Maxie, it was just that you look so good damn gorgeous that I couldn't help but take five and admire the view!" he replied

His response earned him to see a very un-Max like blush a pretty shade of pink, which only made Alec more stunned.

"Okay, okay! I'm in on the joke now. Tell me who you are missy miss and show me where the real Maxie is!"

"Oh very funny! The first time I'm allowed to look like a lady and you think I'm been bodyswaped with someone else! Thanks a lot!"

"What else would I be if I'm not allowed to egg you on?" Then Alec went to take Max's hand "Now my' lady, the party awaits us. Shall we make our entrance?"

"Why of course my shining knight in amour!" Max took his hand, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and led the way to the party.

When they finally arrived at the party, it was most defiantly in full swing. Everyone was having a blast and enjoying the night. But even with the joy surrounding them, a lone figure was trying to figure out if she should finally tell the man of her dreams just how much he means to her. Seeing him from across the huge hallway where the party was being held she just couldn't help, and neither could countless other ladies in the room, but admire his perfectly striking handsome features. A toned and well built body, compact but bursting with energy. A face so drop dead sexy that it could almost even make O.C come back to wanting some man action. An ego so big that it could go to the moon and back. As much as she likes these features in him, what made her fall in love with him was the man inside, his spirit, his essence, his very soul. No other man had touched her like he did her, no other had ever opened up to her like he did and never had she opened up her soul to anyone but him, a sign in itself just how much he now meant to her. Now that there was nothing else to stop to finally getting the happily ever after that she so deserved, she made up her mind and vowed to do this before the night was over. She would tell him and lay her soul out in the line for him and prayed to god, or at least to the old lady in blue, that he felt the same.

Alec was having a blast, catching up with old friends and mingling with his 'family' making new ones. But something was bothering him, better yet, someone was bothering him. Trying to figure out just where this someone could be, he scanned the whole party crowd and then found what he was looking for. He found Max standing by herself, deep in thought, oblivious to anyone, in the middle of the dancefloor. Not wanting her to be depressed when so many other people where having fun, Alec made his way over to her to see if he could do anything to make her feel better.

'Oh god, I'm so nervous! I hope this was the right thing to do!' the lone figure was having second thoughts about her plan to get her dream guy, but she couldn't back out of it now. He spotted her and was slowly making his way over to her.

'CRAP! Here he comes! This has better bloody work!'

By the time he reached her, Max's head was facing downward, so he couldn't read in her eyes what was wrong with her. Determined to find out what made her so glum during this time of celebration, he stayed beside her and tried to talk out of her just what was bothering her so much.

"Hey there Maxie. I couldn't help but notice from across the room that you seem to be in a full brooding mode when so many people around you are having the time of their lives. So 'fess up missy miss, what's up?"

Getting no reply, he tried again

"Maxie? Hello in there? What's up?

Still getting no reply, he touched her cheek and tilted her head up he could look directly at her eyes.

Gazing into her dark chocolate like orbs, he couldn't help but get lost in her beautiful eyes, shining up towards him like nothing else he had ever seen. Actually feeling himself been drowned by the wonders of her soul, he almost didn't hear her faint reply.

"Hey Alec. I've got something to tell you, but I want to do it somewhere private. Do you mind?"

Shocked out of his happy thoughts due to Max's reply, He only got the last bit of what she said. Not wanting to think that he wasn't listening, he decided to play along.

"Sure I don't mind. Where do you want to go?"

"My room if that's ok with you."

"Fine by me, lead the way my' lady" Taking her hand once again for the second time running, he lead her back to her room, unaware as to the surprise that Max was gonna tell him.

My name is Max. All my life, I have never let anyone into the deepest burrows of my soul. But tonight that's all going to change. For the first time I will let myself become vulnerable and lay my heart out on the line for the man of my dreams. Tell him that I'm in love with him and wait and see if he could ever feel the same as me. The moment has come and I will not back out now, I wasn't built to give up, no matter what the outcome may be.

After fare welling friends, they slowly made they way into Max's room. The party was so loud that they could hear the music inside her room. After an awkward silence for a minute or two, Max decided that this was it. It was now or never. Looking up at Alec, who was in turn looking at her for answers to why she was doing this, she brought in all her strength and put her heart on her sleeve and hoped to the blue lady that she get just one more wish.

While Max was watching Alec, five more minutes passed and Alec was beginning to panic as to what she wanted. Looking into her chocolate colored eyes, he could plainly see the emotions freely moving in them. A mix of fear, hope and something else, he dare not name unless she brought it up first, but he swore she was looking at him the same way she did to a certain man who was now ancient history. His hopes of Max Finally seeing through the 'Smart Alec' and maybe caring about her made he heart begin to swell up in sweet pleasure. Another five minutes passed and he just couldn't take it no more, so he decided to break the wall of silence.

"Hey Max, why the long silence? Cat got your tongue?' and he broke out into his trademark smirks.

Max finally found the courage inside of her to tell him everything, but not the best was to communicate it. So when she finally did speak up, it was a jumble of words.

"Alecineedyouandtrustyouandwoulddoanythingforyouyouarethemanofmydreamsandimtellingyounowthatiloveyouwitheveryfiberofmybeingandihopepraytogodortheblueladyorwhateverthatyoumightfeelthesame".

To say it was longwinded was a gross understatement. Alec, transgenic gifts or not, didn't get a word she just said, his confused face looked on to the slightly breathless X5's face.

"Huh?" was Alec's only reply.

With an inward sigh, she tried again, this time a little slower for Alec to understand.

"Alec I need you and trust you and would do anything for you". Seeing his mouth open to make a remark, she shushed him by placing her fingers to her lips. The sudden contact sent shivers of pleasure down both their spine. It made Max's resolve to tell Alec the truth much stronger and gave her the confidence to move ahead. It made Alec focus squarely on her and the awaiting bombshell she was about to hit him with.

"You are the man of my dreams and I'm telling you now that I...I-I...." Looking pointedly into his hazel green eyes she gave him her heart. ".... I love you, with every fiber of my being and I hope and pray to god, or the blue lady, whatever, that you might feel the same way."

Still looking into Alec's eyes, his face a wall of shock, she was beginning to drown in their pure depths, but she took a lack of reply as a lack of interest and hastily began to cover her tracks while trying to desperately mend her heart which seemed to broken into a million pieces.

"You know what, what am I talking about right? Forgot about what I just said, I've gotta blaze" and made a quick exit. She would have made it if Alec didn't decide to break out of his daze and

seeing Max trying to runaway, clamped his hand on her wrist, gently, but firmly and decided that she deserved a reply to her unanswered question.

Green locking in with brown once again, he began to speak.

"Max, I feel the same too" Bringing a willing Max into the warm embrace of his arms, their eyes contact unbroken, he started again.

"You mean everything to me as well and then some. I would do anything your heart desires. I'll die for you. Why? 'Cause I'm in love with you too...." Hearing her dreams coming true, tears began to spring from her eyes, which where wiped away by Alec's hand. "....Been in love with you for quite some time and would never ever let you go." Their love now shining brightly in both of their eyes, Alec brought her closer to him, enveloping her into his embrace, then slowly brought his head down to hers for their first kiss. Lips touching lips, the first contact was pure and innocent, but as time moved on and their owners demanding more, they stayed lip-locked for quite some time, exploring the warm cavern of each other's mouth, giving and receiving pleasure, sealing their love with a kiss.

Seconds, minutes, hours later, the Party died down and the lingering few where leaving to go home, but for our newly joined couple began to share the love around, their party had just begun.

* * *

So, that was my first Dark Angel Fic. Like it? Maybe not? Reviews, good or bad will be great, treasured, loved.


End file.
